The Basketball which I play
by xXSeaNXx
Summary: A normal girl finds herself in Kuroko no Basuke world. A normal girl who loves basketball. A normal girl who cannot play basketball due to her injury. Will she be healed as she plays basketball with the characters of Kurko no Basuke, or will she be damaged beyond repair? Reverse Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what happened.

Honestly, I do not remember anything.

But one thing was for sure.

I am in Seirin High, having no clue how the hell I ended up in this place.

"Miko!" Bright, bubbly voice startled me. I turned around just in time to get tackled by someone.

Someone with… with… short light brown hair…

"R-Riko?" I stammered.

THE COACH.

KANTOKU. KANTOKU. SERIOUSLY.

SHE WAS BEAR HUGGING ME.

"Why are you looking so startled? I know you just came to Japan from Australia, but…"

Okay, time out.

I was totally lost.

Honestly, I just… went to sleep, and voila! I'm now in Kuroko no Basuke world.

"Hey… Riko…san?"

"Huh?" Riko looked lost. She felt my forehead.

"Miko, are you feeling alright?"

_Okay, so my name is Miko,_ I thought to myself.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Riko looked at me strangely.

"Why are you calling your twin sister Riko-san?"

_Excuse me? _

Feeling faint, I looked into Riko's eyes.

Long, light brown hair. Exactly same as Riko, except longer hair, and maybe more cat-like eyes.

I was Aida Miko, Riko's twin sister.

"I know that it's been only a day since you returned from Australia, but Miko… are you sure you're feeling alright?" Riko peered into my eyes anxiously. I nodded.

"I told you, I'm fine, Riko!"

"But dad said that you…" Riko's sentence was stopped midway as a basketball was thrown towards her face. Instinctively, I snatched Riko's wrist, pulling her away from the basketball, while catching it with one hand.

"Watch it," I muttered, while looking up to see who threw the ball. I looked up to see the Seirin Basketball Club. Hyuuga Junpei was smiling apologetically.

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to do hurt you, Riko." He apologised to Riko, laughing good-heartedly. Riko kicked him in the shin.

"That hurt!"

"You nearly hurt Miko, baka!" Riko yelled. I looked at my wrist to find a pale bluish bruise forming.

_Ah, shit. Not again, _I thought to myself.

Quickly hiding my wrist in the jumper, I smiled sheepishly.

"No harm done, I'm fine." Riko relaxed at my words. Hyuuga scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ah, well… that's good, then." The boys were staring at us.

Staring at me.

_Holy shit, _I thought.

I honestly hated people's attention.

Preferring to be alone, I guess.

Grabbing Riko's hand, I murmured,

"Hey Riko, let's just sit and watch."

Riko still looked pissed. But reluctantly, she nodded.

"You haven't seen our Basuke Club, have you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard you're the coach, nee-san," I piped playfully, only to get bonked on the head.

"I'll show you how good they are. Honestly, we'll be like the best team ever!" chatting excitedly, we sat on the bench.

Oh, how I longed to play basketball once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine! although I do wish Kuroko was mine :3 **

**My OC, Miko Aida is mine though :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as school was finished, I rushed to the basketball court. <p>

I sighed.

No one was there. Thank the lord. 

_At least the basketball court is empty, _I thought to myself.

Dribbling a basketball that had faded logo, I looked up at the hoop.

I could hear the crowds ever so clearly…

_No, now's not the time to reminisce._ A voice echoed in my head.

_You're right,_ I told the voice.

It was never right for me to give up…

I breathed in deeply, shuddering as the cold air froze my lungs.

Boom, boom, the basketball continued to make a hollow sound as it bounced on the court.

I grimaced, as I felt the stinging pain on my wrist.

"Yes, and number zero is on the run again…" I whispered, dribbling the basketball to the bottom of the hoop.

"And is she going for lay-up? Yes! She is on fire again, Titania!" I jumped as I mimicked the commentaries that I heard ages ago, aiming the basketball to the hoop when-

When stinging pain attacked my ankles, giving no mercy.

CRASH. With sickening thud, I rolled on the floor along with the basketball.

It hurt.

_It hurts…_ I thought. Feeling my eyes burn, I rolled on the floor to face the court roof.

"Ugn… Ugh…" biting my lips to not make any sounds, I sobbed, feeling the sorrow wash over me.

It hurt not to be able to play basketball anymore.

It hurt not to be me anymore.

_Who was 'me' from the first place?_ I pondered, wiping of the tears with my sleeves. I closed my eyes, shielding my eyes from the lights with my arm.

And then, gentle footstep echoed on the floor.

I felt someone sitting beside me.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, fearing that the intruder had heard everything.

"Guess who?" Low but rich voice rang in my ears. I sighed.

"Teppei-kun?" a low chuckle gave away that it was him, after all. I sighed again.

"What brings you here?" I asked, feeling dreadful. He must've heard everything.

Sitting up, I wiped my eyes again, just to make sure they were not wet.

"Extra practice, I guess."

"Hmm," I hummed, staring at the lone basketball that was on the floor. Then he asked.

"Why were you crying?" I gulped.

_Why did this have to happen?_

* * *

><p>"Do you really wanna know?" I muttered.<p>

No, it was more like… an order.

A command.

Asking that if he wants to know, but secretly pleading him to ask me what happened.

Teppei nodded. I sighed, mostly out of relief. I stood up, basketball in my hands again.

"I'll tell you if you play a game with me." Teppei looked puzzled.

"Play a game with me. One on one." I repeated. Slow realisation seemed to hit him.

"Sure," he easily replied.

And then the game was on.

* * *

><p>Teppei easily threw the basketball into the hoop, scoring a three-pointer. I grabbed the ball, running towards the other end of the court.<p>

If he had height, I had speed.

Who cares if I'm not even 160cm?

Everyone can play basketball if they want to. Thinking hard, I jumped, aiming for the hoop, when I felt the stinging pain in my ankle.

2 pointer. But I fell right after scoring. Teppei, startled, bounded towards me, his face scrunched up in anxiety.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

_Lie,_ the voice whispered.

"Are you sure?" Teppei asked. I nodded. Standing up, I began to speak in loud voice.

"I first started basketball when I was in grade 7… which is first middle school year in Japan."

* * *

><p>"It was the best feeling I've ever felt." I muttered, dribbling the ball.<p>

"I felt alive." I aimed a shot to the basketball hoop. Having the feeling that it will rebound, I ran to the hoop, jumping to catch the ball.

"Sweating. Heart beating. I…" I felt a smile creeping up my face.

"I loved basketball."

_With all your life, right?_ The voice asked me. I grinned.

_Yeah,_

"I loved basketball to the point… where I wouldn't care about my body at all." Dribbling again, I slowly walked up to the front of the hoop. Feeling Teppei's eyes on me, I gently threw the ball to the hoop.

"I didn't care whether my knee was bleeding." Catching the ball again, I turned around. I couldn't read Teppei's face.

Was it pity? Empathy? I couldn't make out any emotions.

"I didn't care… whether I injured my fingers while playing basketball." I showed him my right hand, as I dribbled the basketball with my left hand. My long, slim fingers had rather thick knuckles. I despised my hands, because…

Because they were different. From other girls.

"I wasn't exactly good. I just enjoyed playing. I played in the school team. Senior A, second player. The first was a girl who plays outside the school." I spun the basketball on my finger.

"And then… I moved school. Grade 8, I was in a high school with no basketball team." I threw the ball again.

It went in.

"The only time I played was during lunch times, and after school. With male seniors." I grinned as I thought of them watching me in shock as I played with them, first time.

"Grade 9, there… was an opportunity to go to Adelaide. To… compete." I breathed in shakily.

"I passed the first trial with no ease. And then…" I gulped. Nervous, I jumped from the three-pointer line.

It went in.

"I was… injured." Hollow bouncing of the ball echoed in the court. Teppei opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"A problem… with my Achilles heel. And then my wrists. My body…" I turned around to face Teppei properly.

"It was, ruined. I guess." Silence fell. I grinned sheepishly.

"My time as a basketball player had ended." I concluded. I looked up at the roof, feeling the bright light stinging my eyes.

"I never ever played basketball in a game since then." Whispering, I looked down to the floor, feeling my eyes burn with tears again.

"I-"

"Don't," cutting Teppei's sentence, I murmured gently.

"Don't apologise,"

_Please, _I thought.

Because… if he apologised, I would've broke down.

I looked at Teppei.

I grinned, hoping that my smile would fool him.

Teppei reached out to my face. Instinctively, I closed my eyes.

And then I felt warmth on my head.

He was patting me.

And before I knew it, I was crying.

Crying my heart out, as if I have never cried before.

Tears were falling down my cheek, spilling uncontrollably.

I kept on wiping, but they wouldn't stop.

As I felt the sleeves of my uniform get wet, Teppei murmured,

"You can cry as much as you want, Miko."

And I did.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Blerhhghgh... I think I overdid it... maybe? <strong>

**I love reviews! Please leave reviews, and maybe Seirin Basuke club boys will give you guys a hug :D **

**or G.o.M. haha XD **


End file.
